A Different Reality
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: When everything is warped, twisted and manipulated beyond anything you know, what is there to do? The Hero's and Theresa's situations are switched - with small changes. Short-medium length drabbles. R&R! Still in progress. ON HIATUS - Kaze
1. Fire

**Fable: The Lost Chapters**

_i. fire

* * *

_

He loved his sister dearly, in a brotherly way. She was always kind, helped others without asking any questions, and fiercely defended the helpless against bullies when they needed it. A caring, soft soul and a gentle aura hanging around her figure – he didn't want to see that – any of it – fade away.

He really admired her, aspiring to grow up into a persona just like hers.

He vowed to keep his older sister safe, whatever the cost.

Her dreams, no, nightmares, scared him, more than it probably did her. He always wondered why she was the one to suffer. She didn't deserve any of it. So now he was ready at night to comfort her, and give her a piece of chocolate to brighten her spirits, if only to ease some of her fear.

However, the day before her birthday came, it all changed. It started after midnight, when he woke up to her gasping in terrified sobs.

"Burning!" She had whispered, "All of it on fire!"

He decided to get her a big box of chocolates as a present. He thought that she needed it, since this was the first time he witnessed her actually waking up crying.. In the late morning, he runs around, determined to do good deeds to get those coins. When he finally collects enough gold, he goes up to the Trader, and gets the box of chocolates. It makes him excited, happy to make his sister smile.

He runs up to the small farming field where she was, traipsing around in the dirt.

She is ecstatic, voicing that she was pleased that he hadn't forgotten her birthday at all, like he had last time.

Then she refers to her dream.

He gets the chills for some reason. He tries shrugging it off, but the paranoia stays. His sister frowns slightly as well, but it is gone, replaced by a horribly fake smile.

"Let's go home." She says, heading for the gap in the fence. "Mother will be back any minute now."

He supposes that he should have expected something bad to happen, ever since his sister had that dream.

"Bandits!" A man runs from the pathway to Barrow Fields, but an arrow comes, seemingly out of nowhere, and strikes him in the back. The man falls to the ground, dead.

He is frozen for a split second, fear leaking into his system, but instantly reprimands himself. He has to protect his sister!

He's stubborn now, suddenly insisting to his older sister that she must hide, stay safe. She tries protesting, of course, but he is already heading off to distract the bandits that are now pouring in.

He looks back, catching sight of her blue orbs, full of concern, worry, and fear. However, she is hiding. It relieves him a little.

As he runs down the path, he sees everything in flames. He is more than a little scared, but swallows his fears, and pushes on regardless.

As he nears his home, roaring with scorching flames, he sees his father, dead, on the ground. Grief claws at his heart, and tears spills down his cheeks. The heat from the fire suddenly intensifies, stinging his eyes and singing his eyebrows.

He spots his mother, unconscious in two strange creatures' arms. He cries out, angry that they could kill her as well, and tries to tackle them down. As soon as he touches one of them, a finger brushing ice cold armour, despite being so close to the fire, the world spins wildly out of proportion, a blue light enveloping him.

He gets the sense of air rushing past him at immense speeds, and he briefly closes his eyes.

When the world finally steadies, he opens his eyes to find himself kneeling. In front of him is a red-cloaked man, with a sinister mask. The man's aura seems dangerous, and every instinct inside of him screams for him to run! That this man is a predator!

And, somehow, he knows that this man is responsible for the murder, fear and, fire.

This man is Jack of Blades.

* * *

_ii. lost and found_

* * *

**Yes, another story. =P Sorry, had to get this out of my system. This will be a five-shot, if a short story can be called that. Please review!**


	2. Lost and Found

**Fable: The Lost Chapters**

_ii. lost and found

* * *

_

She supposes she should have warned the village. No, she really _should_ have warned everyone. She could have somehow stopped this massacre, but she did nothing. How could everyone ever forgive her?

Now here she was, cowering behind a fence while her little brother risked his life. She berates herself mentally. She is the one who is supposed to protect him, not the other way around!

She flinches as a passing bandit murders a woman right in front of her eyes. She leaps up, furious, but the bandit is already gone. She hurries to dying woman's side, but when she tries to help, it's too late. The woman is dead.

Her breathing becomes harsh, and tears threaten to spill. This is wrong, she thinks wildly, why-?

She clenches her fists. She cannot worry about that matter right now. She has to find her family. Sparing a sad glance at the corpse, she turns and runs as fast as she can down the path towards her house. She tries to not look at the mutilated bodies as she passes them, fearing she might be sick if she did.

Her eyes widen at the burning buildings she witnesses. He dream is becoming real! So many homes destroyed…

Her hearts almost stops when she sees a body up ahead. Her father…

She openly sobs now, running up to him. His death is her fault.

There was suddenly a strangled yell behind her, and she whirls around to see a bandit fall. She can tell he was going to kill her. _And why not?_ The bitter thought churns in her mind, _I deserve it._

_But no_, she decides, _there is a chance that little brother and mother still live._ She will take it.

A man, wearing an expensive looking robe, stands before her. It was obvious he is the one to take down the bandit.

_Only to kill me himself?_ She thinks, and tenses, wondering if she can try and –

"Well?" He asks, and holds out a gloved hand.

She blinks, confused.

"You don't want to end up like the rest of them, do you?"

She eyes the offered hand. A trick? She figures that if she is going to get out of this alive, she could run to the Barrow Fields. But, there could be stray bandits.

And…

Little brother…

There was a chance this man belonged to the famed Hero's Guild. She would have more chance figuring out everything there.

She hesitates a split second, looking at the helping hand.

And takes it.

* * *

He is blind, broken and bleeding. Jack of Blades. Oh, how he hates that man now. He and his minions were long gone, taking his mother with them. That thought fills him with fury, but he can't do anything in his current state.

He doesn't know how long he lies there helplessly, looking ahead blankly with blind eyes. He doesn't know whether they are closed or not. He does know, however, he is in some part of a forest, signified by the musky smell, and the dry leaves, and crumbling dirt, littered under his left cheek.

Jack had tortured him, trying to find the whereabouts of his older sister. He refused to answer, though, and got his eyes cut with a sharp blade as a result.

Pain racks his body, and he wonders, idly, if he is going to die soon.

He thinks constantly, while waiting – for what? He sometimes asks himself – about how his older sister was doing. He hopes that she is fine, and unharmed. He knows, though, that she is okay. A feeling in his chest told him so.

After what seems like a long period of time, lying in a near-death state, leaves crackling under booted feet indicates someone is approaching.

He moves feebly, as if trying to defend himself, but a rough voice stops him.

"You would make a fine hero, clinging to life like that after this long."

That is when black dots dance across his vision, and he falls unconscious.

When he wakes up the next morning, he finds that he is completely healed. The man is nowhere in sight. However, as he strains to remember what had happened the night before, a name rings in his mind.

Scythe.

* * *

_iii. mercy_

* * *

**REVIEW! =D**


End file.
